


Purpled and wolves

by Fluffy_Chan06



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I wrote this in a hour, Purple was raised by wolves, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Chan06/pseuds/Fluffy_Chan06
Summary: Purple was a young boy, being raised by wolves, he ran into the dream team one day when he was out playing.This isn’t the best but I hope you like it
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Purpled and wolves

3rd person 

Purple was in the den, smiling as Silver, one of the females of the pack, was cleaning him.

After awhile Silver was done, tilting her head to the exit of the den, showing purple he can go out and play now.

He gave a small yelp and ran out of the den, smiling as he started to run and jump around in the forest.

He grinned when he saw a rabbit, he crouched low, slowly sneaking up on the rabbit, just as he was about to pounce he heard a loud yell, scaring the rabbit away.

He growled lowly, looking around to see what made that noice, he heard more of the yelling, he started to follow where it came from, making sure to stay low to the ground.

He started to get closer to the sounds, soon he started to see three figures, two of which were catching the other.

He watched them from afar, curiously looking at the one they were chasing, the person was wearing a neon green sweater, with a white mask with a smiley face on it.

The mask person was jumping into trees, trying to stay away from the other two.

There was a guy with white glasses, and a blue shirt.

The other one was wearing a white bandanna, white a black and white shirt.

They were all laughing, Purple kept watching them, following them carefully as to not be seen.

When he was following them he accidentally stepped on a stick, making it snap in half.

He froze as the people froze too, they started to look around as purpled tried to slowly back away.

All the peoples heads snapped to him, his eyes widen as they all stare at him.

He quickly turned away, running back towards the den, he heard yelling from behind him but he kept running.

He needed to get back to the den, he heard footsteps from behind him, but he couldn't stop.

Suddenly the footsteps stoped, he grinned, slowing down some to not waste energy, he looked around to make sure they weren't near.

He nodded to himself, walking back to the den, he yelped when he felt something crashed into him, sending him and the thing to the forest floor.

He growled lowly, trying to get out from underneath the thing holding him down.

He heard footsteps coming closer to him, he growled louder, trying to scare away the thing on top of him.

He saw feet In front of him, he tried to bite them but they backed away before he could, he growled, continuing to try and get out from under the thing.

He heard noices but he paid no mind to them, trying to get away, needing to get back to the den.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream looked at Sapnap and George, he was holding the kid down, the kid kept growling and trying to bite them.

They all looked confused, they tried to get the kid to calm down but it's like they couldn't understand them.

"Uhh, guys what do we do?" Sapnap asked, stareing at the kid.

"We should take them home, we don't know how long they have been out here without food" Dream said, the kid wasn't very strong so it was easy to hold him down.

George nodded, humming as he thought.

"How are we going to get them home? The kid isn't gonna come willingly" 

"I can put them over my shoulder, i don't think they can do much but biting" 

They all nodded, Dream grabbed the kid, putting them over his shoulder, the kid started to try bite and scratch him.

Dream groaned, shaking his head as he started to walk back to there house, the others followed, all looking at the kid with worry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon they made it home, the kid started to calm down some, probably because they were getting tired.

George opened the door, letting Sapnap and dream go in first before closing the door behind them.

"Where do we got them?" Sapnap asked, they didn't really have a kids room.

Dream hummed. "We can put them in the guest room, George can you make sure there isn't anything breakable or sharp in it?"

George nodded, running to the guest room to clean it out.

Soon George came out "its all cleaned out"

Dream nodded, the kid started trying to bite him but they were growling.

Dream walked into the room, he placed the kid onto the bed, the kid looked at the bed in confusion, growling softly.

Dream slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He sighed, rubbing his head, "we are gonna need help"


End file.
